A Fresh Start
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: When Selina decides to leave Gotham and start fresh, not everyone will agree. Maybe a certain Kryptonian will want her back home. Who knew he cared so much? Catwoman/Superman Please give it a try! *Movie versions of both*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is written a lot differently than my other stories if you can tell! I FINALLY saw Man of Steel today and it convinced me to write another fic on my favorite pairing of Superman and Catwoman. This definitely won't be a one-shot. As always, the Catwoman I'm using is from TDKR and Superman from MOS. Enjoy :) **

She's standing quietly towards the edge of a tall building in Gotham. It's nearly dawn and the sky is beautiful; brilliant orange with streaks of a sunny yellow. The sky is so breathtakingly gorgeous, that she almost forgets why she came here and whom she's waiting for. The sunrise almost makes Gotham look…peaceful. As if criminals didn't roam the streets at night, and she has to admit: She's going to miss this place.

"Are you leaving?" Catwoman doesn't turn to the sound of his voice, but a single tear slides down her pale cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. The soft wind whips locks of her rich dark hair.

"Is this really what you want?" his voice is still deep, menacing, but she detects a hint of sadness.

"Yes," she answers softly. Then she turns to face him.

"It's nearly day Bruce. I have to leave now." He doesn't respond, and the only sound is his cape blowing gently in the wind.

"My stuff is packed. There's a taxi waiting for me." Still no response.

"It will take me to the airport, and from there I'll start anew."

"Where, Selina?" She looks up at him.

"You know I can't tell you that Bruce." She bites her red lips and forces herself not to cry. "I need to be separated," she begins hesitantly

"From me?" he asks sadly. Even beneath the cowl, she can see the hurt in his glassy green eyes.

"No," she says a little too quickly. "From everybody…the entire league…" she pauses and sighs deeply. "I just want to think about my own well-being for once. I don't want to be _this _person anymore." She gestures to her cat suit and mask.

Bruce can't believe what he's hearing, but lets her come clean.

"I don't want this for myself anymore. I thought I did, but…" She pauses again, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I understand," the caped crusader replies in a choked voice. "We will miss you."

Selina bursts into hysterical laughter, which then turns to high giggles, sobbing, and eventually crying.

Bruce wraps her in a meaningful embrace, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Don't tell the league I'm leaving," she says between sobs. "Promise me Bruce."

"I promise," he murmurs, fighting back tears of his own.

"I will miss them though. Wonder Woman, Superman…even The Flash. No matter how many times they've tried to throw me in jail." Selina pulls away and smiles sadly.

"Goodbye Bruce." His eyes are closed, and he's trying to savor her sweet voice. When he slowly opens them, she's gone.

**A/N: Short, I know, but these next chapters will be a lot longer than usual (I hope) Well please leave your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for not updating "Catwoman's Kryptonite." I am having some writer's block on the next chapter and I'm not sure when that will be updated. So I hope you can enjoy this second chapter while you wait! Also, "Queen of Selina" and "The Walking Superhero" MAY be updated sometime next week, I don't really like the first chapter of "The Walking Superhero" so I might just re-write that all together. Also, feel free to leave requests on stories and pairings you'd like to see. **

The procedure at the airport is simple and surprisingly quick. Selina is relieved to have gotten it over with without any officer of the police department stopping her. The last time she was in an airport, she'd been arrested; but she'd also been running, escaping back then.

Now she had nothing to fear, no one to run away from.

"Excuse me," she says politely, reaching over two fussing kids on the plane to place her luggage in the compartments.

"Stop hitting me!" one of the kids is a small little blonde, who is gingerly rubbing her forehead.

"Then give me back my toy!" the other is little boy with his tiny hands placed on his hips.

"I don't have your stupid toy!" the girl cries and Selina sees the toy hidden behind her back. She suppresses a smirk when she sees it's a Superman action figure.

"I hear Superman doesn't like little kids who steal," Selina teases and the little girl's eyes widen. She gives her a wink before turning to the boy.

"Maybe if you nicely ask your sister, you can get your toy back," she coaxes. Selina smiles and crosses her arms.

"Carly, can I please have my toy back?" he obeys, his large blue eyes pleading with his sister.

"Okay," she says and reluctantly hands her brother back his toy.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she laughs shortly and goes to her seat. About two minutes later, the siblings are arguing again.

8 8 8 8

"I haven't heard from Catwoman lately." The Justice League is on nightly patrol and Superman has paired himself with The Dark Knight. The two members are placed on the Wayne building, eyeing the streets of Gotham.

"Oh," Bruce replies absently and continues his cautious gaze out Gotham. He can feel Clark's hard stare on his back but carefully ignores it.

"As a matter of fact," he goes on. "I haven't seen Selina Kyle much either."

"Oh," he says again, pretending to be of disinterest. Clark sighs but tries again.

"Have you heard from her?" he asks. His arms are crossed and the muscles are visible beneath his dark blue suit.

"No," Bruce says flatly. Which isn't a lie; he hasn't heard from Selina since she left Gotham. Bruce wonders why Clark even cares about her recent disappearance.

"I was…just worried," he mutters and turns away. He's trying hard to hide his disappointment. Sure Superman's threatened to turn Catwoman over to the authorities for her crimes, but it wasn't like he'd actually do it. Selina was genuinely a good person underneath the mask but she could be a tad bit sassy to him sometimes.

"You'll let me know if you hear anything from her, right?" Clark asks.

"Sure," Bruce responds curtly. He wishes Clark would stop asking about her.

8 8 8 8

After the long flight, Selina finally arrives in sunny Los Angeles and she feels slightly overdressed as she steps out her second taxi.

Everyone around her is wearing light clothing of shorts and tank tops while she's wearing all black; leather jacket, jeans and heeled boots. The people here look laidback, calm and happy. It's quite a change from Gotham where the citizens are serious and sophisticated.

"You new ma'am?" her cab driver catches her admiring her surroundings.

"Is it that obvious?" she says with a smile and quickly hands him a few twenties. She gathers her luggage and the hotel she's staying in is just around the corner. She has to shield her eyes against the blazing sun as she walks.

"Name?" The lady at the front desk is a perky red-head with large green eyes. She almost reminds Selina of Ivy in a physical way.

"Alicia Jones," she replies smoothly. After a few tapping of keys, the red-head produces a small golden key and key card.

"Your room number is 325, third floor. Please enjoy your stay here at Beverly Wilshire!" Selina nearly cringes at her cheerfulness but gives a bright smile.

She tries dragging her things to the elevators but is stopped by a young man.

"May I help you with that ma'am?" one of the employees working at the hotel politely asks, noticing a struggling Selina.

"Yes please," she breathes, slamming her luggage down. "Thank you."

8 8 8 8

Selina spends the rest of the day unpacking in her luxurious hotel room. It's large and spacious with a window in the main room that goes from the floor up the ceiling. It provides an excellent view of the pool and the rest of the city.

There's a giant TV screen, refrigerator, couch, and bean bags in the main room.

The furniture is in bright shades of red and orange.

The kitchen is also large complete with an island and glossy wood cabinets. Selina can barely describer how amazing her room is, with its king size bed complete with white and gold accessories.

She plops herself across the massive bed and inhales deeply. The room smells of pine and fresh oranges. She could really get use to this California lifestyle.

8 8 8 8

"I really hate to say this," Barry says during lunch with Clark. The two men eat at a small diner in Gotham. They had each ordered a burger and fries but Clark just absently picks at his food while Barry greedily downs his.

"But the crime rate here has really gone down since Catwoman's disappearance." Clark shoots him an icy glare which Barry ignores.

"I mean, when's the last time a museum has been broken into?" his mouth is full of fries and he gulps down his glass of soda. He really has quite the appetite.

"What are you saying?" Clark asks, his eyes narrowed.

"Maybe Gotham is a better place now…now that she's gone."

"Don't _ever _say that!" Clark blurts loudly, attracting the attention of other customers. He's angry, beyond angry that Barry could even think such a thing.

Barry's eyes are wide in surprise. Since when was Clark so sensitive about her?

"Sorry Clark, I didn't mean-"

"Forget it," he snaps and grabs his jacket.

"Clark," Barry begins, trying to apologize. But Clark has already stormed out of the diner.

8 8 8 8

Selina feels relaxed lying on her back across her beach chair. The pool area is crowded but she doesn't mind it one bit.

She's slowly slipping a berry sweet icy drink with a minimum amount of alcohol and wearing her cute strawberry colored bikini that goes great with her porcelain skin tone. She has to admit; she's never felt this type of relaxation back in Gotham and wonders how the league is doing.

Selina knows Bruce must be having a hard time dealing with her absence. Just thinking about him makes her eyes water and she quickly puts her sunglasses on.

She left him and everyone else there behind for a reason. Maybe it's best she doesn't think about them.

**A/N: This was supposed to be longer but I kinda suck at writing stories so: / Well PLEASE review. Every time you leave a review, Henry Cavill smiles…let's keep Henry smiling. **


End file.
